The Lustful Argonian
The Thirsty Argonian '''is a Skylander of the Slut Element. Biography The cool breeze blew through the harbor as the sailors slowly carried off the cargo they were transporting. Young women of all races came with them and stood in line waiting. They all brandished grins of hope and wore only a pure white linen cloth over their bodies. The neck of the tunic revealed a large portion of the lady's fine firm breasts. The tunics were short enough to allow the lords that were looking at them to walk by and let their hand feel the undergarments of the women. All of these fine women were maids for hire. Some used their femininity more then others, some wanted only to be taken advantage of, but the majority knew that they had to be willing to be touched if they wanted to be hired, it was wrong but it was life for them.Some gave a slight shiver, others moaned slightly, but one tried her most to show no emotion, as the lords rubbed her moistening warmth.Suddenly a young lord appeared with his wife and examined her. His skin was a pale and soft. He looked her up and down with his strong teal eagle-like eyes, his rust-colored hair moved down his chest in the ponytail it was tied in. "My dearest wife, what do you think of this maiden?" He turned to the woman standing beside him, her hair was long and tied into a helix of beautiful strawberry red, her eyes were big and blue, and her skin a pale complexion with a few freckles speckling her cheeks. She smiled and nodded, "OK." He kissed his wife and smiled to the Argonian. "We are looking to hire you as our maid. Have you experience as a maid?""Yes, sir." She said softly, her voice more human sounding then other Argonians. "I have left my homeland as a maid, and were hoping to receive a place as a maid again."He smiled and nodded. "We will provide you a room and meals in exchange you clean and provide service. You will also receive a payment of two hundred coins at the end of every month, while I understand this is smaller then other offers, we do provide a home.""It is better deal then home gave me." She smiled and bowed, down to her new master."It is done then, maid. You will be in my wife and mine service. You may call me Lord Colto."Later that day, the young Argonian was about cleaning one of the many rooms in her new master's home, when he returned. He walked into the room and looked at the maid. "Maid...what is your name." He sat down and she walked over and began to remove his shoes."It may be offensive.""Tell me.""My name comes from my mother. She were a woman of the night, and I was born from her occupation. Because of this I received the name Lifts-Her-Tail." She frowned, "Your people would call her a whore, mine called her a piece of meat. Either way, she had a choice to be a lesser, I was born that way, never given her choice." She looked away sadly."Your name is Lifts-Her-Tail?" he chuckled, "Is that supposed to be a sexual thing? Like you'd have sex for anything or something.""Yes, my lord. It was my mother's predestination of me." The beautiful maid frowned as she realized the name made herself seem like a whore."Interesting name." He smiled down at her, as she looked up at him with a shy smile. He looked at her with a flare and smiled.He stood up and walked out, she moved over to the side of the room and began to sweep, she was mumbling to her self about the embarrassment of revealing her name. Suddenly the lord returned. "You have returned, what can I do for you.""Obey." He walked over and grabbed her hips. He pulled her close to him and their lips pressed against each other. He smiled at her, looking deep into her eyes with his own. His breathing was strong and steady as they drew closer, his mind blank only thinking of her at this moment, and what he wanted from her.Her breath was faster, and faster with each inch closer, she closed her eyes and felt only disappointment as she felt she would fail him if he denied him, but also fail her Mistress if she did kiss him. "M-My lord..." Her voice was shaking. Her hands were firmly placed his sides, in case she decided to deny him her lips.And then she proceeded to steal her lord's virginity and spray his house with virgin olive oil. Appearance A Young Argonian woman, she was no more beautiful then the other women, smaller breasts then the rest, she was slightly shorter than her people's norm, and her tail was shorter than others, but it was slightly more curved upward. Her scales we a beautiful pattern of green on her back, fading into pale blue as you reached her underside. She would smile at each passing lord as they examined the maiden. Her mouth was small, as were her teeth, her eyes were a piercing gold, and her hair was past her shoulders. '''Basic Attacks: *Lustful Crys: A roar attack in which she roars and seduces nearby enemies and allies alike. *Desperate Slash: Slash your opponents with your claws out of desperation. *Innuendos: Self-explanatory. *Oven: An oven to cook kneaded loafs Oven Kneader: '''Further develop your kneady Lust. *KNEAD: What? *SHINE SPEAR: Aggressively shine a spear. *MASTER~: Summon Lustful Crys to summon ...Senpai. '''Lustful Fury: '''Further develop your Lustfulness. *Claws of Steel: Sharper claws deal extra damage. *Lustful Tornado: ...This is oddly sexual. *Lusty Armor: Why did I bother making this? '''Soul Gem Upgrade *Lustful Moans: Release five Seductive Moans at once during Lustful Crys. Trivia *This Argonian is very lustful.